KHR HACKER HITMAN
by animatronic 2.9
Summary: Sawada Natsu and Lemitsu come home after 10 years to find that their family isn't the same as before but only Tsuna is hiding a big secret and so is his friends. Relationships will be added when I put a poll in so vote when you get the chan. OOC Tsuna and also Hacker Tsuna. Rating will change once a main pairing is added.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Hibari Yukari

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Birthday: 25 may

Flame: Storm

Box animal: Twin dragons

Appearance: Long light pink hair, slightly narrowed pink/purple eyes. She wears the female version of the DC uniform

Personality: energetic and slightly sadistic at times, she can also be aloof when serious. She dislikes bacon and overreacts when near it and she also dislikes adults and doesn't trust them and she likes jellyand steak.

Family: Hibari Kyoya(brother)

Weapon: Senbon and a dagger

Familglia: Vongola

Tsuna is pretty much the same but is smart and strong. He dislikes his dad and he likes his mom and his friends, he likes his brother but at the same not he doesn't. He is a hacker and has skills like a hitman.

Natsu is Tsuna's twin and has blond tamed hair and is cocky, he has been in Italy nearly all his life and is kind of a brat but is also kindish. He loves his dad and his weapon is gloves, he also has sky flames but they are not pure like Tsuna's. He is the soon to be vongola decimo.

Chapter 1

Hi this is the beginning of my new story hope you enjoy it

Tsuna: Why am I a hacker?

Animatronic 2.9: Because chibi made you that way duh.

Tsuna: Who's Chibi?

Animatronic 2.9: Gasp only the guy who let me continue this story. Baka.

Tsuna: oh thank you Chibi. Disclaimer Animatronic 2.9 doesn't own KHR

On with the story~~

Tsuna walked home from school as he would do every day, but when he reached his house he heard his mom humming happily and cooking more than usual.

"Mom, why are you cooking so much?" Tsuna said in a curious tone

"Ohayo Tsu-chan, your bother, his tutor and your father are coming home!" Nana said with a squeal

"Oh, I'll be in my room then, see you" Tsuna said and headed to his room in a slight jog.

In his room he took out his laptop and started to hack into the vongola website. "Decimo... Decimo... Found it! Hmm Natsu Sawada... Reborn sun arcobaleno" Tsuna mumbled in his mind.

He heard a knock on his window and saw his best friend, Hibari Yukari, standing there with her big brother, Hibari Kyoya, who was motioning him to come out; he closed his laptop and walked to his window.

"Hey Tsuna, we just found out that your brother is the Vongola 10th. What are you going to do?" asked Yukari.

"I'll just play innocent Yuka-chan," Tsuna answered with an innocent smile and a sing song voice.

"Tsunayoshi, be careful" Kyoya said reluctantly and Tsuna beamed at him and nodded happily.

"Hai hai Kyoya, I'll block my mind from him" Tsuna said waving his hand dismissively.

"Okay then, just be careful. Bye Tsuna" Yukari said and both Hibari siblings nodded and jumped off his balcony. Tsuna jumped back inside his room and closed his window. Opening his laptop, Tsuna deleted his computer history and headed downstairs.

"Knock knock"

"Oh Tsu-chan can you get the door please" Nana said with puppy eyes and a pout. Tsuna twitched.

"H-Hai Kaa-san, can you please stop doing that?" Tsuna said and walked to the door and opened it.

Tsuna's POV

I opened the door and found myself looking at the people who disappeared from my life when I was 5 years old.

Flashback

A 5 year old Tsuna watched as his brother went into a limo, which was heading to the airport in the middle of the night, with their father and a spark of hate grew, his father and brother left without a second thought and no hesitation.

When they left he heard crying from down stairs, he headed downstairs and saw his mother crying at the table, he walked towards his mother and hugged her telling her that it'll be okay and that he'll be with her, always.

Flashback end

Normal POV

"Oh Natsu, Lemitsu come in and who would you be young one?"

"I'm Reborn" the baby now known as Reborn said and Tsuna smiled at him ignoring the wails of Lemitsu about , Tsuna calling him papa.

"Well, come right in we have a feast waiting so I hope you're hungry" Tsuna said with a bright smile

"Hai" said Reborn acting like a toddler and letting Tsuna gently pick him up.

As the group walked into the dining room and sat down, Tsuna helped his mother bring out the food and when that was finished everyone started eating the heavenly feast.

"OMG THIS FOOD IS AMAZING" Natsu shouted, who in return got a wonk on the head by a certain Spartan baby.

"Gomen, but I'm going to my room now, oyasumi minna" Tsuna said smiling apologetically

"Oyasumi Tsu-chan/Tsuna/Tsunayoshi " everyone said and Tsuna washed his dishes and walked to his bedroom.

Tsuna went upstairs to his room locked the door and started to hack the vongola website and after two minute he had access to all of the vongola information.

After a while od downloading he closed down the website and did his homework. Tsuna then washed up and fell asleep.

~The next day~

As usual Tsuna woke up at 4:15, took a quick shower and changed into his DC uniform. Tsuna walked downstairs made his bento, had breakfast and left for school.

He also said goodbye to his mother.

~~Natsu's room~~

BANG!

Natsu shot up and was ready to scream but when he saw Reborn he remembered that today was his first day at school and his first chance to look for his guardians, he shot out of bed and got ready for school, after saying goodbye to his parents, he took off to Namimori Middle school.

~~Namimori Middle~~~

"Ohayo I'm Yukari and I'll guide you to you class. Here is your schedule, follow me newbie" A girl said when he was about to enter the school gates.

"H-Hai Yukari-san" Natsu stammered, 'that girl is really cute' he thought and blushed slightly.

They walked to the class 1B "okay here is your class Sawada-san" Yukari said

"Arigato Yukari-san" Natsu said as they knocked on the door a tall lady came out and said to wait there until she says his name then to come in and introduce himself

"Okay Class we have a new student here today please come in Sawada Natsu" Ms. Silvia said to the class and whispers burst from the students.

Natsu walked in "Hi, I'm Sawada Natsume and you may call me Natsu, I'm fluent in Italian and Japanese and I love being in the outdoors" Natsu said smiling and bowing.

"Okay Sawada-san you may sit there in the back next to Amora-san, Amora-san please raise your hand" said Ms. Silvia and a black haired girl raised her hand.

~~~In the DC office~~~

"Kyoya-nii, Tsuna I've taken Natsu to his class" Yukari said walking into the DC office

"Good job Yuka-chan,"Tsuna said while smiling.

"Good job, now go patrol" Kyoya said not really looking up from his paper work

"Hai nii-sama" Yukari said and sighed a bit. 'I wish I was closer to him' Yukari thought.

Yukari POV

I walk around Namimori Middle with my needles in hand when I see a gang about to harass some students, I run over to the gang and hit their necks with my needles, they fell to the ground paralyzed, I hit another vital point in the shoulder and they fell unconscious (yes it does hurt).

As I walk around Namimori Middle again I saw it was after my shift. I report to Kyoya-nii and sleep on the roof.

Animatronic 2.9: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. There was way spelling errors then I thought I think I'm going to get a beta who knows. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Animatronic 2.9: Hi.

Gokudera: Hey why do I almost always show up in the second chappie that ain't fair.

Animatronic 2.9: Because no one likes you.

Gokudera: What did you say shit head

Animatronic 2.9: Excuse me watch your language or I'll delete you from this story baka-kun

Gokudera: What! Double bomb!

Animatronic 2.9: Like I care. Please review. Oh and I don't own KHR but in the near future I'm going to buy the rights to this.

Nyaa~~~

Yukari was peacefully sleeping on the roof listening to the rustling of the leaves until she heard a voice and a very loud one at that. She opened her eyes and looked at the school floor beneath her; she saw Gokudera Hayato and Natsu fighting about something.

Gokudera Hayato is the school genius and also a delinquent, he has a short temper and an octopus shaped hair do.

They were so loud even from the roof she could hear them loud and clear.

"Sawada Natsu. Hmm... pathetic, the vongola famiglia will fall if its leader is you, I'm more fit to be leader" Gokudera said as he smirked.

"Hah try me" Natsu taunted and Reborn face palmed.

"DIE" Gokudera shouted and threw bombs blindly only to have them miss.

Yukari twitched, going into her aloof mood. 'Herbivores, all of them." Yukari almost jumped down but a small hand stopped her.

"Yukari-san wait, watch and see. Then you can beat them" Reborn said and Yukari reluctantly nodded.

~ After the fight ~

Yukari's anger built up during the fight and she let all her anger on them. And a satisfying beating she returned to the DC office and reported to Tsuna and Kyoya.

"Tsuna-kun, your brother was disturbing the peace again. The first time I let him off because it was the fan girls but this time it was his fault so I gave him a beating" Yukari said with a sigh.

"Gomen Yuka-chan but I can't control him, I may be older but he is the soon to be vongola decimo" Tsuna said with a smile and giggles when Yukari pouted.

"Just please tell him when you get home" Yuakri said when her pout turned into a smile.

"Hai Yuka-chan" Tsuna said nodding and left for home.

~~At Tsuna's house~~

"Natsu-kun can you please stop destroying things at school?" Tsuna said with puppy eyes

"Why?" Natsu said curiously and Tsuna pouted.

"Because the Discipline committee will have to bite you to death like Yuka-chan did today "Tsuna said with worry.

"Huh okay- WAIT YUKA-CHAN ARE YOU CLOSE TO HER?" Natsu yelled shocked that his twin is close to his crush (Yes, h-his crush)

"Yes Yuka-chan, we are friends you know. Why?" Tsuna mumbled while rubbing his ear.

"Can you get me close aniki, please?" Natsu said slinging an arm around Tsuna

"Okay" Tsuna said with a smirk, now knowing what his brother's crush was.

'I guess' Tsuna also said in his head but on the outside he was smiling calmly.

"Thanks aniki" Natsu said with a clueless smile.

~~~Later in Natsu's room~~~

"Reborn, when should I tell Tsuna about the mafia?" Natsu asked Reborn after dinner

"After this conversation, he needs to know as soon as possible" Reborn said with a serious expression

Natsu said "why so soon?"

"Because if enemies come he will need to know" Reborn said

"Okay Reborn" Natsu said with a frown

Natsu walked into Tsuna's room to see Tsuna playing on his laptop.

Tsuna's POV

I walk to Natsu's bedroom door and eves drop on the conversation

"Reborn when should I tell Tsuna about the mafia?" I hear Natsu ask Reborn

"After this conversation, he needs to know as soon as possible" Reborn replied and Natsu asks "why so soon?"

"Because if enemies come he will need to know" Reborn says "Okay Reborn" Natsu replied.

And I run back to my room pick up my laptop and started doing my homework.

Natsu walks into my room and knocks on the wall and I stop typing.

"Yes Natsu-kun" I say with a tilt of my head

"I need to tell you something" Natsu says with a frown

"What?" I ask with fake curiosity.

Natsu told me all the things that happened over the last 10 or so years and I listen carefully.

"Okay, so basically you left for Italy because you lit up some sky flame and got chosen for the title of Vongola Decimo and now you're back to find guardians" I summarised.

"Yup, basically" Natsu said with a sigh.

"Cool" I said with a fake smile.

'Sigh' Natsu stood up and looked at Tsuna.

"Goodnight Tsuna" Natsu said with a tired smile.

"Goodnight" I said with a yawn.

Natsu left my room and I went to sleep after sending Yuka-chan and Kyoya an email.

~~~The next day at school~~~

I look at Natsu from my position in the class room and I look at Yuka, Natsu is staring into space and Yuka I sleeping silently with no intention to hide it.

I sigh and wake up Yuka at lunch and bring her to the roof, there I tell her what happen last night.

"Wao~" Yuka said with a smirk.

"So he has a crush on me huh, I guess I'll play along for now" Yuka said thoughtfully and with a smirk

Normal POV

"Okay~ this will be fun, Reborn do you want to join us?" Tsuna said smiling

"So you knew I was there huh" Reborn mumbled and Tsuna nodded

"Okay" Reborn jumped down from the tree he was hiding in and sat next to Tsuna and Tsuna gave him the bento that he (Tsuna) made for him (Reborn).

The three ate in peaceful silence, listening to the wind and looking at the sky.

"Hey?" Reborn asked breaking the silence

"Yes?" Tsuna and Yukari chorused

"Did you guys plus Hibari know about the mafia before Natsu or anyone told you?" Reborn said with a serious expression

Tsuna nodded to Yukari and she nodded back.

"We can't tell you that Reborn but you'll find out eventually okay" Tsuna said unusually serious.

"Hm... tell me before Natsu gets the Vongola rings, deal?" Reborn said and Yukari smiled at Tsuna.

Tsuna and Yukari said "Deal"

RING

"We have to class now Reborn, Ciao acrobaleno" Yukari teased

'Acrobaleno, Natsu wasn't supposed to say anything about that, I'll punish him at home' Reborn thought.

~~~~At Home~~~~

Tsuna made sure he was alone; when he was sure he opened up his laptop and started his hacking job.

"Log in as Angel Cielo?" a female voice said

"Hai" Tsuna replied and it automatically logged him in but he had to do his passwords.

~~~~~In Natsu's room~~~~~~

Natsu was being tortured by reborn for telling Yukari and Tsuna about him being an acrobaleno.

"Reborn I didn't tell them I swear-ahh" Natsu shouted in pain

"Hm if you didn't tell them I wonder how they knew, oh well no Natsu do your homework in 15 minutes, GO" Reborn sad

"HAI" Natsu said and started doing his homework

~~~~~~Yukari's Home~~~~~~

"Yukari I'm going for a job, okay" Kyoya said and Yukari nodded.

"Hai Kyoya-nii, I'll be doing my job too" Yukari replied going to fetch her laptop from her room,

"Hn" And Kyoya left, leaving her to hack.

Yukari turned on his laptop and a male voice said "Log in as Sadist yuka"

"Hai" Yukari said going into aloof/serious mode and typed in her passwords

~With Hibari~

"Hn herbivores, be prepared to be bitten to death" Hibari said and smirked.

"Run it's the famous Demon of Discipline!"

Animatronic 2.9: Oh I'm going to start another story but I don't have any ideas anyone's ideas will be made onto its own story even if I have to make a one-shot.

Bye Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsu shot out of bed when he felt a lot of cold water touch him and glared at the person holding the bucket making the said person grab a second bucket of water and pour it on him.

"Hey stop it I'm sorry okay" Natsu shouted at the person he now recognised as Tsuna

"That's what you get for glaring at me when you wanted me to wake you up with something effective and it is 6:59" Tsuna said and scoffed and left.

Flashback

"Hey Tsuna can you wake me up 6:40 or something like that?" Natsu said running to Tsuna on the way home from school

"Sure, but why?" Tsuna said with a curious look

"Because Reborn is a Spartan tutor and he would hit me with a hammer" Natsu said with a pout

"Okay, but what method should I use to wake you up?" Tsuna asked

"Umm... use, I don't know just use something effective" Natsu said before running off

"Hmm... something effective okay" said a smirking Tsuna and he ran to Yukari's house to ask for Ideas (since she is a major sadist)

Flashback finished

Natsu remembered the conversation and thought 'well at least he's better than Reborn'

Natsu POV

I rushed to the bathroom after remembering what time it is and took a quick shower, got changed and ran downstairs to the kitchen where he smelled Nana's cooking.

"Ohayo Kaa-san Tsuna, Tsuna where is Reborn?" I asked Tsuna and he said "Oh Reborn is on your head and he has been for the whole morning"

Silence

...

...

...

"WHAT" I screamed and something jumped on Tsuna's head and I glared

"REBORN YOU WERE ON MY HEAD THE WHOLE TIME" I screamed at Reborn who smiled innocently

"Of course I was didn't you notice, Tsuna even said 'hi' to me" Reborn said while acting innocent while Tsuna hugged him gently

"Bye Kaa-san I'm going to school now" Tsuna said and left after putting Reborn on his head and throwing my shoes at me

"Hurry up Natsu!" He shouted

"C-Coming" I stuttered trying to recover from being hit by a pair of shoes

Normal POV

Natsu and Tsuna walked towards Namimori middle and Natsu ran to his classroom when he saw Hibari walking towards them.

"Hello Kyoya, do you need something?" Tsuna asked calmly

"Hn" (yes Reborn won't stop following me it's so annoying) Kyoya said with a annoyed expression

"Hmm that is a problem but don't worry I'll fix it~~ " Tsuna said in a sing song voice

"Hn" (Okay) and Kyoya walked away

Tsuna's eyes darkened and he said to himself

"I'll guess I'm going for a little trip tonight" and he smirked his eyes brightened and he walk to his class room

~~After school~~

"Natsu~~ can you let me talk to Reborn" Tsuna said smirking creepier than Mukuro

"S-sure a-aniki come I-in" Natsu stuttered

"Thank you now please leave us" Tsuna said still smirking

"h-hai" Natsu said and left

"Reborn can you please stop following Kyoya around he is getting annoyed" Tsuna asked (Demanded)

"Okay but only if you tell Natsu that he can't order me around and if I get to use your phone to call Nono" Reborn said

"Okay but I have a guest user on it so go on that one and don't even try to use the other one because it has fourteen different passwords" Tsuna said waving his hand dismissively and walked out of Natsu's room but not before telling Natsu he couldn't order Reborn around even when he was Vongola Decimo.

Natsu pouted but nodded

Reborn picked up Tsuna's phone and looked at it.

It was an orange I-phone 4 with an orb that replaced the home button; it also had an orange flame charm that hung from the top.

He switched it on and pressed the guest icon and pressed the phone icon and called Nono.

"Nono I have reported that all the file on Sawada Tsunayoshi is out of date he is smart, sly, strong and has the skills of a 1st class hacker" Reborn said with a serious tone

"Wow Reborn, do you think I should tell Iemitsu about this?" Nono replied (Iemitsu went back to Italy about somewhere in the second chapter)

"No let the man figure it out on his own" Reborn said smirking

"Okay but how about his friends?" Nono asked

"Tsuna's?" Reborn asked

"Yes" Nono replied

"Well his two friends Hibari Kyoya and Hibari Yukari, Hibari Kyoya is known by the people around here as the demon of Namimori or by the middle schooler's the head prefect, he punishes people if they harm Namimori or if they disturbed the peace of it, he uses Tonfas and he is a good candidate for the Cloud guardian position, his attitude is aloof and sadistic and he has the skills of a professional hitman. Hibari Yukari is known as the only person that can calm Hibari down and the only one that can call him Kyoya-nii and she uses a dagger and needles, she is the second head prefect and is known to punish people if they do the same as what I said before her attitude is energetic and sadistic but she can be aloof at times, she has the skills to be both a hitman and a hacker." Reborn said "and I think Yukari and Kyoya would be a good addition to the Famiglia" Reborn added

"Okay I will see" Nono said and said "Ciao Reborn update me in a few weeks or if anything happens" and he hung up

Reborn stood up and walked to Tsuna's room to give the phone back; he gave the phone back and went to tort- train Natsu.

~~The next morning in school~~

"Hey Natsu can you help me with something?" Takashi said coming up to Natsu

"Hm what is it?" Natsu asked

"My baseball has been dropping lately what should I do?" Takashi asked

"Hm how much do you practice a week?" Natsu asked

"About every day for a couple of hours" Takashi said

"Well I think you should take a break and only practice every second day, you are over working your arm so it gets to tired and your skill drops" Natsu said smiling at Takashi

"Okay thanks I will" Takashi said and returned to his seat only to be crowded by girls and boys alike

~Later that day~

"Hey Natsu wait up" Takashi said running up to Natsu

"What is it Yamam-" Natsu started

"Takashi call me Takashi" Takashi said with a true smile

"Takashi then but umm... what do you need?" Natsu wondered

"I wanted to say thanks for the advice, it stopped me from doing anything stupid and I was wondering if you could be one of my real friends?" Takashi said with a sheepish smile

"Oh sure Takashi I would love to be your friend and I promise not to leave you" Natsu said with a bright smile, and they shook on it

Reborn smirked 'two down 4 to go.

Hai Hai more reviews more stories and chappies and I got two reviews and because I did another story will be done in their honor. But these reviewers must give me an idea to revolve the plot around. Thank you wonderful reviewers.

"Arrivederci" also means bye


End file.
